The Maze of Love
by XxdarkangelxX18
Summary: Benson takes Pops to help him tend to flowers in the park's garden maze where he begins to question his feelings for his old friend and gets more than he bargains for when they find a strange exotic flower


**The Maze of Love**

Benson stood by the front door making sure he had everything he needed for when

he went out to take care of the flower maze which he had told Mordecai and Rigby

to do earlier but of course they only blew him off and went to go play video

games or whatever those noises were that Benson heard coming from the locked

door of their room. Benson picked up his gardening tools and walked outside to

the golf cart where Pops who would be accompanying him because he thought it

would be "Jolly good fun"- stood waiting,he helped Benson load in the items

before they got into the vehicle and Benson started driving. Benson didn't mind

that Pops had come along in fact he was pretty happy about it, Pops was the only

one of the workers that he didn't mind being alone with though Pops did confuse

him at times. Being the way he was Benson was sure Pops couldn't be interested

in women, but what about himself? Benson glanced over at Pops who was staring at

him excitedly making Benson blush and quickly look away, no...there was no way

he could have liked men especially Pops. When they arrived Benson helped Pops

carry the tools into the maze.

"I can't believe Mordecai and Rigby didn't listen to me again!"that was a lie Benson could belive it since they always slacked off and never did a single word he said

"Don't worry old friend" Pops smiled "we can get the job done just the two of us"

Benson couldn't help but smile as how innocent Pops was and when he mention 'the two of us' he was sure his heart had skipped a beat. They walked deeper into the maze watering flowers, sprinkling fertilizer, and pulling weeds here and there. Benson suddenly came to a stop when they reached the middle of the maze and in front of him stood a variety of flowers of different color and sizes.

"I believe this is where papa keeps his exotic collection of flowers"

Benson took a step closer to them and leaned over staring into one with orange petals and a purple stem and leaves "really? Where did he get them f-"

he was cut off when a puff of gas shot into his face and made him dizzy,

Benson stumbled back into Pops. When Benson opened his eyes again he was staring

down at Pops who looked back at him shocked. Benson felt a blush play itself

across his cheeks as he felt his body heat up and an oncoming erection start in

his pants.

"Oh my there's something poking me!" Pops exclaimed and Benson

scrambled up covering his clothed hard-on"

N-nothing Pops get back to work"

"Benson what's wrong?" Pops asked, confused about why his friend was

acting so coldly suddenly. Benson stared at Pops innocent face as his

heart started to beat faster and he couldn't stop himself when he grabbed Pop's collar pulling him closer to kiss him deeply, their bodies pressed together. Pops shuttered and moaned softly with each kiss, he didn't understand what Benson was doing but he did enjoy it. Benson moved his hand down Pop's pants rubbing his erection slowly while Pops moaned and shook beneath him only making Benson all the more excited as he pulled out his hand and took off Pop's pants.

"B-Benson?" Pops whimpered

"Just try to loosen up" Benson explained "and tell me if it starts to hurt" he positioned himself before thrusting into Pops who moaned loudly half from pleasure the other half from

pain while he gripped the grass. Benson pulled out half-way and thrusted in again while Pops legs wrapped around him

"Benson!" Pops moaned.

Benson smirked moving in deeper while he bit down on his neck making Pops gasp

before he gripped his waist thrusting faster.

"Benson please stop!" Pops begged, no longer being able to stand the pain

"No" Benson continued thrusting ignoring Pop's whimpers, pleas, and cries for him to stop because of the pain.

"Ahn!" Pops moaned loudly and came before Benson shot off inside

him then pulled out laying beside Pops while they both panted, trying to catch their breath. Afterwards Benson sat back at the house drinking coffee re-playing the scenes in his head how could he do such a thing to one of his closest friends?

"Benson!" Pop's voice broke through his train of thought while he came into the kitchen carrying a large book "I found out what those flowers were"

Benson blushed remembering the incident in the maze "They're an aphrodisiac" he continued though Benson hadn't acknowledged him yet as he showed him the picture in the book he was holding

"papa got them from somewhere in South America"

"Aphrodisiac" Benson repeated before he looked at Pops and asked, "how would you like to help me tend the flowers again tomorrow?"

"Ok!" Pops smiled brightly before kissing Benson on the cheek making his blush a

darker shade of red

**End**


End file.
